Semejanza
by Kuraudea
Summary: Cualquier cultura se debe de respetar; todos llevamos cierta semejanza que nos hace iguales. Un Saiyajin en pos de hacer crecer a su civilización, descubrirá que la mejor manera de hacerlo es unir conocimientos. El entender, el respetar y el unificarse como seres semejantes es y será siempre la mejor opción [Trunks x Mai] [One Shot] [UA]


**Semejanza**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«Fuimos creados a la imagen y semejanza del creador»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«El hombre es el único entre toda la creación que tiene una parte material; un cuerpo. Y una inmaterial; alma y espíritu.»—** Génesis 2:7_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—No somos distintos...somos iguales._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quién diría que todas las noches se alistaría para visitar el mismo lugar._

 _—Aquí vamos—le dijo a su propio reflejo mientras se acomodaba la túnica para cubrir su rostro._

Precisamente hoy se cumplirían tres meses de ese nuevo hábito que había adquirido. Y desde ese entonces, se cuestionaba a cada segundo frente al espejo el cómo había caído totalmente convencido a su merced. Pues desde hacia tiempo se convirtió en hijo prodigio de las sombras y en hermano del silencio. Era un gato pardo cuya agilidad y genética facilitaba que sobrepasara sin problema cualquier muro o pared. Pues cada paso que daba en los suburbios de Vegetasei significaban enormes riesgos.

El régimen dictador en su lugar de origen daba para solo una opción: _«¡Matar al traidor!»_. Como si realmente su pecado fuera solo el hecho de _«aparentemente»_ ser diferentes. Aunque no del todo. Pues existía una semejanza que, para los ojos de muchos e incluso para los de él, se negaban aceptarlo. Y era lógica su ideología. Pues ellos eran conocidos como los más poderosos del todo el universo. Porque no existían seres con tal semejanza a ellos; simplemente los saiyajin eran superiores a cualquier raza.

Tenía que ser cauteloso en sus escapadas, pues las paredes tenían esencia traicionera. Si llegaban noticias a los oídos de la persona equivocada todo se estropearía. Él respiraba hondo durante su trayecto. No deseaba por nada que su padre u otro de los soldados detectaran su ki. Finalmente el método que utilizaba para escabullirse era más humano que saiyajin. Algo bastante contradictorio después de todo.

Mientras se desplazaba por las calles angostas del poblado de Vegetasei, el aire arenoso revoloteaba su túnica de la parte trasera. La estructura de la ciudad en sí, eran edificaciones escuálidas, un tanto ovaladas. Éstas contaban con un color por de más insípido; el color de la arena.

Existían varias secciones en los territorios de Vegetasei. El palacio del rey Vegeta estaba situado en la parte más exclusiva del reino. Dicho lugar tenía grandes bardas y éstas eran custodiadas por elementos de seguridad las 24 horas.

La ciudad estaba dividida por tres clases sociales. La primera era habitada por los elementos de clase alta o como bien se les conocía: _Los Elite._ La parte central consistía por los soldados de clase media y sus familias. Y finalmente la clase baja abarcaba los suburbios. Ésta por lo general se conformaba por prisioneros, esclavos que no tenía goce de libertad.

Estas personas eran extraídos de su planeta de origen, consecuencia de la colonización de los saiyajin en cada planeta. Una parte era aniquilada durante la guerra de conquista y algunos seres adultos, mujeres y niños los tomaban prisioneros para su provecho. Precisamente en la parte de los suburbios estaban hectáreas de siembra. Las mujeres y niños eran obligados a trabajar las tierras, en tanto los sujetos de edad avanzada se centraban en el cuidado de animales exóticos. Todo para que los saiyajin tuviesen un gran plato de comida servido en su mesa.

Existían cosas ilícitas que los prisioneros entre boca y boca contaban. Pues se decía que algunas mujeres eran objetos sexuales, e incluso unas eran vendidas como _«damas de compañía»_ a los saiyajin para satisfacer su instinto animal.

El sujeto misterioso continuaba con su recorrido.

Sus ojos sobresalían entre la oscuridad de la capucha; preciosos zafiros poco común entre su raza.

Mientras su faz permanecía con el ceño fruncido, en su mente se plasmaba cada imagen vinculada al recuerdo.

 _»¿Dime qué dice aquí?_

 _«D-Dice...—suspiró y regresó la mirada al papel—Dice que tener la «imagen» o «semejanza» significa que fuimos hechos de carne y sangre._

Nunca imaginó que un instinto innato de humanidad se desprendiera de él.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las filas eran largas. Terrícolas de todos los tamaños y clases sociales caminaban a paso marcado con esposas en manos. El ejército por desgracia no fue apto para remediar las circunstancias de la invasión de esos extraños seres llamados «Saiyajin». Por ello, el rey Furry dio la cara por su nación. Llegó a un acuerdo con el representante de los invasores pues no quería seguir viendo gente morir sin razón._

 _—¿Y qué me ofrece...?—dijo el joven de armadura blanca y capa roja. El ceño fruncido nunca se suavizó de su rostro._

 _—E-El planeta Tierra...—tartamudeaba un poco. Era increíble la semejanza del sujeto a los humanos—El planeta Tierra...—continuó—goza de muchas propiedades naturales que les pueden ser útiles._

 _El joven miraba de manera despiadada al rey. Observaba su escritorio, los estantes llenos de libros y un cuadro a lo que supuso era el propio Furry en lienzo._

 _—Te escucho._

 _—Hay oxígeno, agua, medicina, tecnología. Los humanos somos personas que podemos contribuir en su civilización. Así que por piedad...no la destruya, señor—se puso de rodillas—Déjenos vivir, por favor._

 _—¿Qué hacemos, Príncipe? ¿Lo matamos?—intervino un soldado de piel verdosa. Tal parecía una rana._

 _—No._

 _—¡¿NO?!_

 _—Sigamos con nuestros planes.—se dio la media vuelta y salió del palacio del rey._

 _Las gotas del sudor del rey Furry humedecían el alfombrado del suelo._

 _—G-Gracias—susurró bajo su consuelo._

 _Sabía a la perfección que esto no era la solución absoluta para el problema. Sin embargo, pese a todo existiría una esperanza para la humanidad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Su mala suerte había sido el ser detenida e incluida en el grupo de terrícolas que viajarían a Vegetasei. La fila avanzaba y desaparecía poco a poco al entrar a la esférica nave espacial de pronunciado tamaño._

 _Ella se resistía en ir. Prefería formar parte del otro porcentaje de terrícolas que se quedarían a trabajar en la Tierra. Pero no allá. No en ese lugar extraño que le llenaba el pecho de incertidumbre, pues el hecho de dejar la Tierra le daba un miedo terrible. ¿Y qué hacer? Con las manos esposadas no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera usar su arma para defenderse. Bajo la impotencia mordió sus labios y lágrimas de dolor salían de sus orbes negros. Pues el solo recordar que sus dos fieles amigos habían sido destruidos por las explosiones que «estos» miserables provocaron, le hacía morirse en rabia._

 _—Ma-Malditos...—farfulló con recelo._

 _Elevó la mirada mientras daba un par de pasos que le fueron exigidos a gritos._

 _—¡No te quedes ahí parada, mujer! ¡AVANZA!_

 _Sus ojos se centraron en la capa roja que, víctima del viento se revoloteaba triunfadora. Entonces con ese simple detalle supuso que se trataba del responsable de la invasión._

 _Lo maldijo._

 _Le deseo lo peor. E incluso que muriera._

 _Pero no fue hasta llegar a su rostro que recibió un verdadero impacto._

 _—Un hombre..._

 _Un hombre con la misma semejanza que un humano._

 _—N-No puede ser.—negó con el rostro._

 _El sujeto quien levitaba sin tener en apariencia alguna intercesión física que lo impulsara, le dirigió la mirada totalmente. Ella lo confrontó, frunció las cejas expresando todo el odio que sentía por él y por las terribles circunstancias que los terrícolas atravesaban._

 _El invasor se preguntó por qué razón la terrícola le miraba de esa manera, ¿Qué no se supone que debería de estar agradecida? Pues su planeta al fin y al cabo estaría a salvo. Además tendría la honra de visitar Vegetasei y trabajar para su raza._

 _El príncipe esbozó. No entendía el porqué de su molestia. Pues retomando su cultura y crianza, él pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto para todos._

 _—Asquerosa terrícola, ¿Cómo se atreve a mirarle de esa manera? ¿Quiere que le dispare, señor? preguntó un soldado que levitaba a su costado. Éste apuntó hacia la mujer, pues en su muñeca se mantenía un arma láser que tenía facilidad de atacar a distancia sin problema._

 _El joven sin mucho escándalo divisó unos segundo más a la mujer._

 _—Ve preparando la nave.—fue lo único que dijo como respuesta._

 _—¿Eh? ¿P-Pero Su Alteza...?—reclamó el soldado con ciertos signos de frustración._

 _El de capa roja solo tomó rumbo. Y en tierra la mujer seguía siendo humillada por el soldado._

 _—¡AVANZA!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _—¡Cierren puertas!_

 _—¡Entendido!_

 _Las puertas de la gran nave espacial se cerraban bajo el conteo de escasos segundos._

 _»10...9...8..._

 _A sus costados se expulsaba humo a presión que aseguraría el sellado perfecto de ésta. El alumbrado desapareció sin previo aviso; todo se convirtió en obscuridad. Las turbinas comenzaban a bombear y el pánico de los terrícolas se hizo presente al expresar su miedo en un barullo compuesto por todas sus voces._

 _Ella se mantuvo sentada sobre el frío del suelo metálico. Otros tantos se abrazaban entre sí buscando contagiarse de valor y fortaleza._

 _—N-No puede ser...—todo parecía una terrible pesadilla.—Esto no puede ser real—jalaba la punta de sus cabellos negros._

 _No hacia ni una hora que viajaba en moto en compañía de sus fieles amigos, los tres iba por una carretera desolada que conducía a la Capital del Sur._

 _Y ahí fue que comenzó su maldición._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—Ouch...—frotó su frente. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas—¿Q-Qué pasó...?

A cómo pudo se levantó del suelo, comenzó a dar pasos tambaleantes como si estuviese ebria. Su condición no estaba del todo estable, pues prácticamente su vista se nubló cuando todo se vio de color naranja.

—¿Señor Pilaf...? ¿Shu...?—buscaba a sus amigos.

Pero justo se frenó cuando su bota detectó el inicio de un barranco que se desmoronaba. Volteó hacia abajo y se deslumbró al ver un enorme cráter que acabó por destruir todo a su paso. En el centro del hueco se encontraba una nave esférica con la puerta abierta.

De la impresión cayó hacia atrás.

—¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba comprendió el destino cruel que habían tenido sus amigos.

—No...No puede ser...—dijo sin aliento, temblaba.—No puede ser...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _El miedo le invadió totalmente al sentir el ascenso de la nave. Flexionó sus piernas y pese a traer las esposas las rodeó. Sumergió su rostro en medio y sollozó víctima del miedo._

 _—¡No, no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉ?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La invasión había sido un total éxito. Estaba seguro que su padre se mostraría satisfecho por su gran labor. Pues en esta ocasión sacaron más provecho de lo esperado. No sólo habían conquistado la Tierra sino también llegaron a buenos acuerdos con el rey Furry. En definitiva ese planeta valía la pena conservarse, pues Vegetssei se expandiría territorialmente y los seres terrícolas harían su labor de esclavos en ambas partes.

—Bien.—le contestó a su propio reflejo en el agua, pues justo tomaba un ducha caliente en su baño personal.

Colgó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyando su cuello al ras de la tina. Sus cabellos se escurrían empapados de un color más oscuro de lo normal; suspiró fuerte. No negaría que todo el viaje había sido muy agotador. Cuando sus orbes se abrieron divisó el techo brilloso que era hecho por un material proveniente del planeta Sieth. En sí las decoraciones eran muy abstractas, austeras, poco detallistas. Mientras tanto, una de sus manos se postró arriba de su rostro y tras pensar unos segundos recordó la mirada de aquella mujer terrícola.

Al visualizar el rostro de la fémina, expresó:

—No me mires así.—torció los labios y de manera brusca se sumergió en la tina.

De su nariz yacían burbujas de diversos tamaños. Sus mechones lilas por efecto de la densidad del agua se movían en ondas de un lado a otro. Aunque no dijera nada al respecto la mirada de la mujer le caló.

 _»¿Por qué?—se preguntó a sí mismo, pues la curiosidad se apoderó de él._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Para ella cada día representaba una verdadera eternidad—suspiró, fijó la vista hacia el horizonte—Ni siquiera se apreciaba la luz del día; siempre era de noche. El cielo oscuro con cierta nubosidad rosada deprimía a cualquiera, pues sea como sea el Sol era fuente vital para enriquecer; todo ser necesita un poco de calor; la piel, los animales y las plantas. El aire era tan denso que costaba trabajo respirar, quizás se debía a que la altitud del planeta era muy alta. Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho y continuó con sus labores, pues desde que llegó a los suburbios espaciales se le había asignado trabajar en las siembras.

En Vegetasei había grandes cosechas de una semilla muy parecida al arroz, solo que ésta era de color negra y ligeramente de tamaño más grande. Así como también otras ramas bizcosas semejantes a las algas marinas.

Con botas de plásticos y guantes, accedían sin problemas a las largas filas de los sembradíos. Las canastas que llevaban en sus manos se sostenía del cuello por medio de una haza, ahí depositaban las leguminosas.

 **...**

Jornadas largas, mal trato, poca comida; eso era el vivir en Vegetasei.

—Mai...—le nombraba la mujer que trabajaba a su lado—¿Me escuchas, Mai?

E insistió.

—¿Mai...?

—¿Eh...? Ah, yo ...—agitó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada—Discúlpame, Maoko.

Maoko era una señora de unos 65 años de edad, de complexión robusta, piel blanca y ojos miel. Usaba por general anteojos, pues desde joven se le arraigó un severo problema de glaucoma y astigmatismo. Sus cabellos eran de colores rubios y en la parte del crecimiento brillaban lo plateado de sus canas.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió la mujer—Comprendo perfectamente—echó un suspiro—¿El cielo es extraño, no?

—Sí, bastante.—asintió al dirigirle la mirada.

—Sabes, Mai...—bajó la voz y continuó juntando hierbas.

—¿Qué pasa...?—de alguna forma el sonido de su voz le causó intriga.

—Escuché entre varias bocas que aquellos sujetos de allá—los señaló discreta con la cabeza.

—Aja...

—Están reclutando mujeres y...—su faz se vio triste.

La azabache volteó a ver a los sujetos, frunció el ceño pues se trababa del guardia que le empujaba cuando hacía fila en la Tierra y el otro sujeto si mal no recordaba era el que estaba a un lado del príncipe.

—Esos malditos...—mostró sus dientes con coraje—No permitiré que nos hagan nada— apretó el puño de su mano.

—Mai...

—Te juro Maoko que no quedaré de brazos cruzados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lugar donde descansaba era realmente chico, había una cama individual, una silla y una mesa angosta que daba hacia la ventana, el marco de ésta era adornada por barrotes de metal que perforaban los muros de la pared. La luz del cielo rosado se filtraba e iluminaba la cama. La bata larga que le vestía era sin forma, demasiado ancha; una prisionera en toda la expresión de la palabra.

La mesa lucía gratificantes signos de óxido, sobre ella reposaban los últimos recuerdos de su vida en la Tierra. Una fotografía de sus amigos en vida, un par de revistas, un libro de romance ilustrado, cuaderno, plumas y una navaja. Y todo fue gracias a que logró escabullir una cápsula de menor capacidad que incluían estos artículos justo antes de que le despojaran de sus prendas. Si mal no recordaba eso lo había encontrado en un coche abandonado en compañía de su pandilla.

 _»¡Su excelencia, mire lo que encontré!—mostró la cápsula al elevar su brazo._

 _«¡Eso es, Mai!—le alabó el hombrecillo verde._

Solo eso le quedaba de valor: _los recuerdos._

La mujer se mantenía sentada en el centro de la cama con las piernas flexionadas, sus manos acariciaban los dedos de sus pies mientras su rostro descansaba en sus rodillas como si se tratara de una cómoda almohada. Su cabellera lacia, azabache, caía de lado cubriéndole parte del cuello, hombro y espalda. Suspiró melancólica, pues su vista estaba en dirección a la ventana, miraba la nubosidad de los cielos como si esperara una respuesta, una luz; bajo esa condición absolutamente todo sería imposible desear, tal vez lo único que le esperaba era la resignación y la muerte segura. Al menos había rejuvenecido, que de no ser así le hubiese tomando en una edad física poco favorable casi igual que su compañera Maoko.

 **...**

El cerrojo de la puerta hizo un ruido particular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Fijó su vista hacia ella y se cuestionó qué era lo que estaba pasando, pues ya había trabajado sus horas correspondientes, había comido de ese platillo asqueroso que le brindaban todos los días y, ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

—¿Q-Quién es...?—sintió una sensación de miedo.

El rechinido de la puerta fue el ruido o mejor dicho la voz que le advirtió que alguien estaba a punto de entrar y no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

Fue entonces que la cordialidad saiyajin le saludó con gentileza.

—Estúpida terrícola—dijeron entre la oscuridad.

—Qué...

Sus ojos sintieron el terror propio al ver que se trataba del soldado que le acompañó en la fila antes de subir a la nave espacial. Cambió rápido de posición al apoyarse de rodillas sobre la cama, de reojo divisó la navaja; la única herramienta de defensa que estaba a su alcance.

Su única esperanza.

—¿Qué quieres?—se puso finalmente de pie, le encaró con el señor fruncido, apretaba sus puños.

 _»Miserable—pensó al verle._

El hombre verde mostraba una sonrisa de maldad mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos al acercarse poco a poco a ella.

—Vamos, no tengas miedo, te aseguro que no te va a doler—rió engreído—Dicen que las terrícolas son las mejores.

—Maldito...—le contestó con rabia al mostrar sus dientes. Pues era más que claro lo que buscaba el soldado.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así...!—la azotó sobre la pared justo en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y mesa.

La mano ruda forrada por el guante blanco que hacía juego con el coordinado de su armadura amarillo con negro, le apretó el cuello y le amenazó.

—Eso le pasa a las tipas como tú—como demente mostró sus dientes—¿Cómo te atreves a mirar al príncipe de esa manera tan infame, eh?—lamió su mejilla—Deberías de sentirte orgullosa porque serás tocada por un saiyajin.

Mai estaba aterrada y mientras el tipo se daba el lujo de tocar su cuerpo, sigilosamente su mano se desviaba hacia la mesa para tomar la navaja.

—Así que no seas malagradecida.—se expresó con burla.

 _»Un poco más...—estiraba sus dedos mientras era víctima de la vulgaridad del enfermo._

 _»Un poco más ..._

Y justo cuando su mano alcanzó el artefacto, hizo salir la hoja de la navaja y, con todo su coraje la clavó en la anchura de su cuello.

 _—¡AAAHH!_ —su faz se desfiguró—¡Maldita zorra, me las pagarás!

Con la mano libre estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro pero, antes de llegar a su mejilla éste se detuvo, pues sus ojos perdían el rastro de las pupilas y tal parecía que su cuerpo estaba por caer.

La terrícola vio su victoria más que asegurada, sabía perfectamente que atacar en la vena yugular nunca fallaba.

El soldado se desvaneció. Y ante los ojos de Mai se mostró un hombre encapuchado que estaba detrás, el cual, había sido el verdadero causante de la muerte del sujeto, perforándole con su propia mano la espalda.

—¡¿Eh?!¿Q-QUÉÉÉ...?—fue lo único que pudo decir en tartamudeos pues Mai estaba completamente en shock.

Su cuerpo casi se adhería a la pared. Se esforzaba por caminar hacia atrás pero, sabía a la perfección que no habían más camino que le permitiera retroceder o huir.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—estaba histérica—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!—jadeaba producto del pánico.

En el fondo de la capucha se apreciaron unos orbes azules.

—Aquí estás...

Al escuchar su voz trató de controlarse y preguntó:

—¿Có-Cómo dices...?

—¿Por qué me odias?

—¿Qué...?

El sujeto que aparentemente fue su salvador, retiró en lentitud la capucha que cubría su rostro. Mechones lacios del color de las violetas brotaron uno a uno; el ceño fruncido, ropas negras, y guantes blancos protegían la piel de sus manos.

»¡Es-Es el sujeto que está al mando!—pensó Mai inmediatamente al apreciar su faz.

—¿Por qué me odias?—volvió a preguntar el joven de apariencia humana, éste por un momento desvío la mirada hacia la mesa percatándose de los artefactos, entre ellos los libros y las revistas.—¡Contéstame terrícola!—le exigió.

—¿Eh...? Yo...yo...

Cuando la mujer entró en sí y recordó todo el maldito caos que ocasionaron los saiyajins a su pacífica Tierra, contestó con ira.

—¡¿Qué por qué te odio?!—frunció el ceño y mostró sus dientes al poner rígidas sus facciones.

—Sí.

—Imbécil.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste!?—apretó sus puños.

—Tus hombres mataron a mis amigos, conquistas la Tierra, me extraes de mi planeta y me tienes aquí como una esclava sin vida y ...te preguntas por qué te odio. Lo entendería, si fueses una especie rara, pero tú, con la misma semejanza a un humano, créeme... te hace ver aún más miserable.

El muchacho rió como si se tratara de un buen chiste.

—Sabes terrícola, no solo me miras con esos ojos retadores , ahora resulta que también me gritas. Estas mujeres terrícolas sí que son escandalosas—dijo con fastidio—espero en verdad valores tu vida.

—Pues si me vas a matar hazlo de una buena vez.—continuó retándolo.

—¿En serio eso quieres?

Mai no respondía, solo le miraba pues en realidad no quería morir.

—Vaya, vaya y yo que pensé que me ibas a ser utilidad. Con el cuento de que me odias tanto tenía pensado otro mejor castigo para ti—esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿A-A qué te refieres...?

—Antes que nada, las decisiones yo las tomo aquí. Claro, lo hago pensado en el bienestar de mi raza.

—Pero a costillas de derramar tanta sangre. ¿Cuánta gente inocente murió por tus estúpidas decisiones?

—Bueno...—no quiso caer en lo mismo, continuó—Para que veas que no soy una total bestia—la mujer le mirada—Todas las noches vendré aquí y me enseñaras absolutamente todo sobre tu cultura. Finalmente la Tierra es de los Saiyajin, así creo que me sería útil aprender un poco.

—Pe-Pero...

—Bien—se dio media vuelta y miró sobre su hombro—Te veo mañana.

Al dar un paso la mujer le detuvo extendiendo sus brazos.

—¡Oye, espera!

—¿Eh?—el muchacho se frenó—¿Qué quieres?

—Es que...—miró al sujeto muerto en el piso.

—Ah...eso...

El príncipe había olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle. Sin más titubeos tomó al soldado de la armadura y lo arrastró a su paso.

—...Bah, de cualquier forma no me caía bien.

Y la puerta de su prisionera se cerró. En ese momento Mai regresó a su cama. Rascó su cabeza con ambas manos debido a su desesperación. Tal parecía que las cosas se le complicaban aún más—Dios...

¿Qué se supone que haría?

¿Y qué enseñarle? Si solo en sus manos tenía una libreta, pluma, lápiz, algunas revistas y un libro de romance ilustrado. Y dudaba que con ese fuese suficiente para educar al príncipe engreído.

—¡¿Qué voy haceeerrr?!—repitió al mirar al techo maldiciéndose.

.

.

.

El cuerpo del soldado lo dejó en una lugar solitario dentro de un cráter.

—Aquí nadie te encontrará—le dijo al cadáver, después palmeó sus manos de arriba a abajo intentando quitar todo rastro de polvo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se quitó la túnica, la lanzó sobre una mesa y a brazos extendidos se tiró en la cama. Suspiró, miró hacia el techo y recordó siempre la misma escena de todas las noches.

Aquella que le llenaba de incertidumbre.

* * *

 _—¿Quién es mi Madre, Padre?—preguntó aquel muchacho a sus escasos 15 años de edad._

 _—Ya te lo dije, ella desapareció después del primer ataque de los Tsufurujins._

* * *

Ahora de adulto estaba cansado del mismo cuento de todos los años. Pero que más daba, a estas alturas ya le daba igual el saber o no quién era su madre. Con ese detalle jamás revelado tuvo la crianza y semejanza total de un saiyajin; mataba, luchaba, conquistaba planetas, tenía ese lado sádico muy digno de su raza pero, su verdadera careta no estaba del todo convencida. Algo en sus venas le suplicaba que se detuviera, que tuviera piedad del prójimo. Eso le hacía ver que entre su padre y él, pese a todo, había una enorme diferencia. Pues nada le costaba haber matarlo a distancia a esa terrícola o al propio rey Furry, ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?

—Demonios—se giró de lado.

Ya vería que provecho sacaría de la mujer. En tanto, ese sería su secreto de todas las noches. Si su padre se enterara seguro estaría en aprietos. Por fortuna siempre viajaba por largos períodos, se mantenía ausente. Aun así no debía de bajar la guardia, pues el rey Vegeta podía volver en el momento que menos se imaginara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Escuchas eso—tocó su pecho desnudo con pixeles de algunas cicatrices._

 _—Sí._

 _—Eso significas que tienes sentimientos._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella desesperada llegó del trabajo de campo y revisó de manera urgente sus materiales.

Primero le dio un vistazo a las revistas.

 _»Signo zodiacales._

 _»Recetas de comida._

 _»Lo mejor de los espectáculos._

—¡No, no! Debe de venir algo mejor que esto.

 _»Todos los hombres creen que pueden tratar a sus semejantes sin amor (León Tolstói)_

—Esto puede servir de algo.—y de momento le dio un vistazo al libro.

En él venían ilustraciones que iban acorde a la historia. Desde personas riendo con sus semejantes, parejas en momentos de intimidad, etc.

—Ya estoy aquí—le interrumpió el encapuchado desde el marco de la puerta.

 _»No puede ser.—sintió el terror de su presencia._

—Y bien, te escucho.—se acercó más y se recargó en la pared más cercana de la cama.

—Es que yo...—desvió la mirada.

—Aja

—No sé qué contarte. ¿Por qué no me dices mejor lo que quieres saber?

—Quiero saberlo TODO.

—Bu-Bueno...—trajo los artículos hacia la cama—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—abrió la libreta y tomó la pluma—Si quieres empezamos por lo más básico—tragó saliva.

El muchacho se hacía el modesto, le miraba de reojo como si no le importara nada de lo que decía.

Pecaba de orgulloso hasta que finalmente accedió.

—Está bien...—se sentó a un lado de ella sin quitarse la capucha.—Mi nombre...mi nombre es Trunks.—se cruzó de brazos.

—T-R-U-N-K-S—escribió su nombre sobre el papel.

Él le observaba.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?—su mano no dejaba de temblar por los nervios, aun así le ofreció la pluma.

El encapuchado se la arrebató e imitó las letras sobre la hoja.

—Eso es.—le observaba—¿En tu alfabeto cómo es tu nombre?

—Es de esta manera— el muchacho escribió una especie de símbolos.—Ese es mi nombre en el alfabeto de Vegetssei.

—Oh, entiendo. Creo que tengo que aprender yo también de tu escritura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, terrícola?

—Mai— lo escribió en la libreta.

 _»M-A-I_

De momento el príncipe dirigió la vista en un plato de comida que estaba en el piso, éste estaba con la porción de comida completa.

—¿No comiste?

—No.

—¿Por qué?—exigió una respuesta.

—No sé qué comerás tú pero, esto sabe horrendo.

A Trunks le apenó el comentario, se sonrojó un poco.

—Creo que mañana vengo. Adiós—dijo a secas y se marchó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente frente al espejo el muchacho se acomodaba la túnica; sigiloso salió de su habitación, esquivó un par de guardias y justo al entrar a la cocina tomó algunas frutas de colores exóticos; los escondió de bajo de su atuendo. Cuando salió de la cocina tuvo que esconderse detrás de un muro pues dos guardias de seguridad nocturna rodaban por ahí, entre ellos murmuraban.

 _»Oye—le decía uno al otro mientras escoltaban lo largo del pasillo —Ese idiota de Parras aún sigue desaparecido, ¿me pregunto qué le habrá pasado?_

 _«Ha de estar dentro de una cámara de regeneración, seguro buscó pleito con otro, ya sabes cómo es._

 _»Sí, tienes razón, es un idiota._

Cuando los hombres se fueron de largo, Trunks, como buen espía siguió su camino.

—Aquí vamos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Acaso vendrá?—Mai pensaba que todo se trataba de una simple burla típica de los saiyajin. No negaría que era un estrés total tenerlo cerca.

—Si no viene, mejor—susurró.

En verdad no era la maestra adecuada para él, es más, no tenía ni el material adecuado de enseñanza, ella solo sabia disparar y robar.

—Aquí estoy…—anunció el muchacho su llegada. Como siempre se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

Sin más, dos piezas de fruta cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama.

—¿Q-Qué es esto…?—preguntó la terrícola al tomar el néctar que era de color azul flourescente, muy semejante a la forma de una pera.

—Come.

—¿No está envenenada o algo así, cierto?

El joven torció los labios y alzó uno de sus cejas, su gesto fue realmente de fastidio, como diciendo _«¡Ya va a empezar de nuevo esta mujer!»_

—Entonces no la comas—se cruzó de brazos aparentemente molesto.

La mujer terrícola tras ver su reacción le inspiró ciertos gramos de confianza. Fue así, que sin titubeos decidió darle una probada al fruto de Vegetasei, pues con el hambre que siempre se cargaba era imposible rechazar su oferta. Al masticar el alimento, su paladar se endulzó de un sabor muy parecido a las moras. Continuó probando, cada vez lo hacía con más desespero, pues tenía días comiendo de ese horrible platillo insípido e incluso pasó varios días de abstinencia por tal de no comerlo.

De reojo el joven de la capucha le observó, su faz se suavizó poco a poco al ver que la mujer comía de forma voraz.

 _»En verdad tenia hambre.—pensó._

—Y bien, ¿qué me enseñaras hoy, terrícola?—se sentó a su lado y cruzó sus piernas.

—Te recuerdo que mi nombre es Mai—dijo al limpiarse los labios con el antebrazo.

—Mai.—pronunció su nombre al fijar su mirada en la pequeña ventana.

—Sabes yo…—agachó la cabeza haciendo un tipo reverencia, o más bien el gesto fue de disculpa—Yo no tengo mucho que enseñarte, por favor perdóname y…no me vayas a matar.

Él se le quedó viendo por unos instantes.

 _»¿En verdad soy tan temible?—se juzgó así mismo._

Pues su naturaleza híbrida, aquella que nunca supo que tenía, bombeó por sus venas.

—¿Y qué hay de esto…?—sus manos deslizaron el libro y revistas hasta que chocaron en las piernas de Mai.

—¿Eh…?—levantó la mirada— ¿Quieres que lo lea y te explique de qué trata o algo así?—preguntó confundida mientras apretaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

El de la realeza asintió luciendo el fruncir de sus cejas; los zafiros brillaban bajo la capucha. Al ver al muchacho tan sereno y con una actitud sorprendentemente pacífica le contestó.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

.

.

.

Cada noche fue lo misma para el Sayajin y la terrícola, pese a que muchas cosas él no las entendía totalmente, ella leyó toda el contenido de las revistas e incluso las columnas verticales que venían a los costados. Nunca faltó un «¿Sabías qué?» o algún poema o consejo.

—Escucha esto, Trunks.

 _»Todos tenemos la misma imagen y semejanza; pues en el ingenio está en reconocer la semejanza entre cosas diferentes de las cosas iguales. Luchar contra lo que está mal pero sin expandir el odio hacia los otros. Aprendamos a llevar una semejanza en el hombre, mujer o cualquier especie, pues llegar al éxito, sin engañar al prójimo, es trabajar como la colonia de hormigas: todos unidos para un fin común. Porque los verdaderos líderes no humillan, no hacen sufrir a su gente sino se unifican para dar mejores resultados; todo está en la retroalimentación mutua._

 _»Pequeñas acciones hacen la diferencia._

El joven príncipe mantenía medio cuerpo sobre la cama mientra sus piernas estaban flexionadas al ras de la misma. Con ambas manos sobre su nuca escuchaba todo lo que la mujer le leía; sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Y preguntó:

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo algo mal como gobernante?

—Creo que hay mejores maneras de hacerlo, Señor.

—¿Y para ti que está mal?—abrió los ojos y volteó a verle.

—¿De Vegetasei?

—Aja.

—Para mí todo está mal. Pero quizás es porque no estoy acostumbrada a tu cultura.

—¿Entonces cómo diablos sabré si estoy en lo correcto, Mai?

—Bueno…—la mujer le miró—Tal vez no tengo la verdad absoluta pero, a veces hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas.

—¿Y cómo que?

—Ponte en el lugar de otro, Trunks—se retractó—quise decir, príncipe Trunks.

—Descuida, dime por mi nombre—esbozó al mirar el techo nuevamente.

—A lo que voy con eso es que puedes hacer pequeñas acciones como recortar los horarios de trabajo, brindar mejor asilo y comida a tus esclavos, verás que así tendrás mejores frutos. También sería bueno frenar el abusó sexual en las mujeres.

—Ya veo—se miraron a los ojos.

—Recuerda que los humanos involucramos mucho nuestros sentimientos y... ustedes no. Pero si trabajas con ese detalle podrás encontrar un buen equilibrio en ambos planetas. Puedes ser un soberano excelente sin derramar tanta sangre.

Y continuó mirándola, escuchaba cada uno de sus consejos, observaba la blancura de su piel, la marca de sus pezones que sobresalían al marcarse sobre la tela de la bata como pequeñas piedras, despertando en él la incertidumbre de saber si estarían duros o suaves.

Tragó saliva.

Se estaba distrayendo. Por ello, agitó un poco la cabeza; al volver en sí, reconoció que cada palabra que salía por su boca tenía un grado profundo de coherencia: mayor descanso, mayor rendimiento.

 _Equidad._

Tal vez así era la forma correcta de sincronizar a los humanos; su planeta era bastante producto en diversas riquezas tecnológicas y medicinales. Tenía que ser consciente de que no eran como ellos, pues los saiyajin entre más peleaban más potencialidad adquieran, entonces supo que aquel párrafo que leyó era más que verdadero, debía de haber reglas, «ser las hormigas» los saiyajin la fuerza y los terrícolas aplicar su sabiduría en las amplias ramas del conocimiento intelectual. Recordó entonces que cuando era más joven tenía esa sed de querer aprender cosas nuevas y no sólo golpes sino otra clase de enseñanza, pero en fin, así había sido su destino.

Entre cálculos y pensamientos seguía apreciando a la mujer; se vio hipnotizado en su blancura.

 _»¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?—pensó para sí mismo._

—Yo…tengo que irme—se levantó de un brinco.

—Ah, sí, de acuerdo. ¿Te veo mañana?

—S-Sí.

—Descansa.

—Tu igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué clase de dulzura era esa? ¿Por qué le llegó tanto?

En la tina de su baño personal sumergió medio cuerpo, la sangre le hervía, se salpicaba el pecho desnudo como si de un juego se tratara.

—Diablos…—jadeó al detenerse. Sus cabellos se mostraban empapados, escurridizos.

Entonces recordó a la mujer y sus lecturas.

—Mai…

Sin querer darle mucha importancia de lo debido, se desnudó por completo y se fue directo al chorro de agua.

 **…**

Cuando salió del baño tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor que estaba a un costado de su cama, tomó algo parecido a unas hojas (de texturas más gruesas) y con su propia forma de escritura estableció lo que mujer le había dicho.

 _»Mejores jornadas de trabajos._

 _»Comida justa._

 _»No abusó sexual._

* * *

 _—¿Y qué hago con mi gente. Es de naturaleza violenta._

 _—Enfrentales. Hazlo justo como lo haces con todos nosotros. El que rompa la ley tendrá sus consecuencias._

 _—Nosotros los Saiyajin debemos mantenernos peleando._

 _—Entonces construye un área donde ustedes puedan pelear._

* * *

 _»Coliseo de pelea—fue lo último que escribió._

La carta la firmó con el sello del palacio, ésta era muy parecía una _«Y»._

—Hay que hacer pequeñas acciones–se dijo a si mismo.

Ahora todo conspiraba en sus manos. No quería ser la misma imagen de su padre, pues deseaba gobernar adecuadamente ambas civilizaciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Oye tu…!—dijo el soldado que cuidaba las siembras.

—¿Yo…?—volteó Maoko con un semblante de terror.

—Si tu y la otra que está a tu lado también. Su jornada de trabajo terminó. Alistense y vayan a sus cuartos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Oíste eso, Mai?!

La mujer azabache sonrió a discreción, sabía muy bien a qué se debía ese cambio radical, mientras tanto Maoko seguía sorprendida.

—No lo puedo creer...—acomodaba sus anteojos.

El soldado farfullaba de rabia al enrollar el pergamino que había sido mandada del palacio.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa al príncipe _Trunks_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poco a poco con cada noche de platica y enseñanza mutua se hacían pequeñas acciones realidad.

El príncipe Trunks mandó un grupo Élite de su confianza a supervisar las condiciones del planeta Tierra y a firmar alianzas tecnológicas y medicinales para beneficio de Vegetasei. Las comidas de sus presos se enriquecieron, por lo tanto los humanos fueron mucho más productivos, además de brindarles un mayor descanso.

Se iban formando mejores alianzas entre las civilizaciones, una igualdad; entorno a la misma semejanza.

 _Porque todos somos iguales._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y ella le dijo: te abrazaría hasta fundirme en ti, en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Y él le respondió: yo quiero hacer de tu cuerpo el mío.—cerró el libro.—Lo demás…lo demás será mejor que no lo veas—se sonrojó, pues se trabajan de ilustraciones sexuales.

—¿Y por qué no…? No creo que sea algo malo ¿o sí?—le arrebató el libro y observó las imágenes.

—¡Trunks, espera!

El joven se quedó sin habla.

—¿Es lo que creo?

La terrícola asintió.

—¿ASÍ? ¿De esa forma?

—¿Y qué era lo que esperabas?

—No sé…tal vez que tomen a la mujer por la espalda y muerdan su cuello.

—Dejaran de ser unos salvajes—se cruzó de brazos sonrojada—A eso …a eso nosotros le llamamos _«Hacer el amor»_ …Pero bueno, por lo que veo hay hombres cretinos como tú en todo el universo.

—Ustedes siempre tan sensibles. Para nosotros es simplemente un acto de desahogo, una forma de reproducirnos.

—Es como te dije, habrá terrícolas con tus mismo pensamientos pero… hay otras personas que el acto en sí lo consideran como la verdadera unión con la pareja.

—Créeme, trato de entender todo lo que lees.

—Hablar de estos temas contigo es algo difícil.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho?

—¿Eh…?—se puso colorada y respingó al cruzar sus brazos—Eso no te incumbe.

—Es que tú podrías enseñarme.

—¡No, no, no!.—negó rotundamente, Mai moría de la vergüenza.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a ti como nosotros lo hacemos, ven—le jaló del brazo, ambos se pusieron de pie.

Trunks la volteó de espaldas contra la pared, de manera brusca tomó sus caderas y rozó ligeramente sus glúteos con un suave movimiento de pelvis.

—¡¿OYE PERO QUÉ HACES?!

—Tranquila.

—¡Es que...!

—De esta forma tomamos a las mujeres, y así pasa todo. Si nos gusta finalmente mordemos su cuello para hacerlas de nuestra propiedad—hizo ruido con sus dientes al simular que mordía algo.

La mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pues lo tenía demasiado cerca. Sentía su respiración, su cuerpo rozar con el de él.

—Créeme que en la Tierra una marca en el cuello no se ve para nada bien, Trunks—tragó saliva.

El muchacho aflojó la posición dándole libertad.

—¿Y ustedes cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo en el libro?

—No-Nosotros …—se giró hacia él—primero…o bueno de preferencia debemos gustarnos, sentir atración, ¿Eso lo entiendes, no?

—Sí, ¿Y de ahí?

—De ahí, uno acaricia a su pareja, se besan y…se desnudan—su respiración se sintió agitada.—y concretan su unión.—agitó la cabeza—Es complicado, Trunks, ¡olvídalo! mejor continuemos leyendo.

Trató de zafarse del joven pero éste continuó acorralándola.

—Muéstrame—insistió, tomó su mano y la llevó a su rostro queriendo ocasionar una acaricia—¿Así…?.

—S-Sí, más o menos.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Y qué más, Mai…?.

—De acuerdo…—le abrazó—Nos acariciamos, de la forma que quieras, hazlo como te nazca hacerlo.—ella acarició su espalda y nunca.

Él imitó sus gestos, pero después de unos minutos tomó la iniciativa de hacerlo diferente. Acarició los cabellos negros y sus dedos pasaron a rozar sus mejillas, despacio, lento, al ritmo que ella indicaba. Su naturaleza híbrida le indicó que cerrara sus ojos y que se dejara llevar.

Ella recargó su rostro en el pecho fornido del saiyajin, sin importar la tela de la túnica sentía el palpitar de su corazón; a la terrícola le cautivó.

—¿Y qué más, Mai?—susurró.

—Trunks…

—¿Sí?

—D-De ahí …—estaba sonrojada—…las parejas se besan.

El azul respiraba fuerte.

—Entonces hazlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión. Y sin más, elevó su rostro hacia el joven.

Se miraron, pues justo en ese momento nadie era más que otro, había igualdad, semejanza en sus caricias.

Ambos se tomaron de los rostros y sus labios se unieron en beso, primero lento, después con mayor forma haciéndose cada vez más pronunciado. El saiyajin estaba a punto de perder el control, pues lo efusivo salía a relucir de su parte saiyajin, nada le costaba agarrar a la mujer y penetrarla como una bestia para calmar su lado salvaje.

 _Pero no._

 _Se concentró en llevar el proceso a como ella indicaba._

 _Lento._

 _Y se dejaron llevar._

A los pocos minutos la túnica cayó al suelo; con la poco luz rosada que se filtraba por la ventana la mujer pregunto:

—Escuchas eso—tocó su pecho desnudo que lucía diversas marcas de algunas cicatrices.

—Sí.

—Eso significas que tienes sentimientos, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo desnudo de la mujer cayó en la suavidad de la cama individual, él entró en su vientre e hizo un gran esfuerzo de controlar su violencia innata, pues Mai durante el acto fue la mediadora.

 _»Tranquilo, Trunks….tranquilo._

Él descubrió que existía en verdad una semejanza en el amor sin importar la diferencia de sus culturas; saboreó otro significado de lo que conspiraba el hecho de poseer a una mujer; con respecto, con dulzura. Al fin y al cabo ambas formas de tener sexo llevaban a un mismo objetivo: el goce, el sentir y el unificarse de cierta manera con el otro.

Pues estudiando las diferencias de los saiyajin, terrícolas u otras razas del universo, pese a su forma, todos hacían lo mismo.

 _Comer._

 _Crecer como civilización._

 _Tener sexo._

 _Reír._

 _Luchar._

 _Aprender._

Solo que veces no tenemos ojos para ver más allá de las otras cosas que nos brindan nuestros semejantes.

 _Nos cerramos._

 _No nos permitimos conocer más._

…

Entre gemidos y embestidas abruptas el muchacho terminó el acto; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba buscó el cuello de la terrícola y lo mordió, la hizo suya, pues en el momento que la vio desde las alturas con aquella sed de justicia captó totalmente su atención.

Quería a esa guerrera a su lado para luchar contra todos y por los derechos de todos, así tuviese que enfrentar a su propio progenitor.

El tiempo del cambio era ahora.

Con desnudez sobre la cama ambos se miraban a los ojos, fueron el mejor ejemplo palpable que para el amor no existe el orgullo o prejuicio. Los dos semejantes acariciaban sus rostros por igual, con dulzura.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó la realeza entre jadeos sobre su mujer.

—Seguiremos con nuestra lucha, Trunks.

—Creo que después de todo no somos tan diferentes, eh—esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, Trunks, creo que todos somos iguales.— se sonrieron cómplices de lo próximo que se vendría y culminaron su anhelo en un beso multicultural.

Y su lucha comenzaría por el bien de ambas civilizaciones. Con la semejanza a la izquierda y la igualdad a la derecha.

 _Porque no somos diferentes somos iguales._

 _Todos somos portadores de algo._

 _Todos sentimos._

 _Todos valemos._

 _Todos somos uno solo._

 _Una voz._

 _Una lucha._

 _Una sonrisa._

 _Una esperaza._

 _Porque finalmente todos somos…_

 _Semejanza._

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hola de nuevo n.n

 _Amigos si llegaron al final de esta pequeña locura, gracias infinitas. Esto es algo que simplemente brotó, no es que este fic vaya a cambiarles la vida, pero bueno, va con todo mi cariño. Esto es como el break después de cada update de **Flor Artificial,** que por cierto la próxima semana ya me clavo con el capítulo 11. _

_Saben n.n tengo otro One Shot por ahí **"El otro lado del Eden"** igual Trumai, si estoy de humor después del próximo update de FA trabajo con él y se los comparto. (Igual tengo otras cosillas por ahí)_

 _Es la segunda vez que escribo un Trumai situado en Vegetasei, el primero fue **"Un sueño fuera de Órbita"** que claro, éste gira en torno a la comedia XDDD Y nada, espero que Semejanza haya sido un poquitín de su agrado._

 _Por último quiero mandar un saludo a mi amiga **Yos,** gracias linda por animarme a publicarlo, besos para ti. _

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Abrazos y besos._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea~_**

 ** _17/Febrero/2017_**


End file.
